Love me till my last breath
by Chibi Dee
Summary: The story version of "a old fire in aflame."The life I have lived as been a dream. But sadly, like all dreams, I must awake now. Let me whisper my last words to you through the wind and disappear like our forbidden melody...


The disclaimer: i don't own Rosario+ Vampire or the character in it

!

As the evening sun settled, his breath became ragged. His hazel maroon eyes were dilated in pure shock as he stared at the old whimpering willow tree. Then he saw it. It dripped down slowly, menacingly from the willow tree taunting him about what he had done….

"_It's cold, really cold…dammit what have I done! I wish this didn't happen...no, I wish I hadn't made those promises to them" _he thought in panic. He back up softly, suddenly he fell to the ground with a thud. When he tumbled down the fall messed up his already bedraggled brown locks. He sat quietly looking at the pristine white snow slowly get discoloured by the droplets from the tree. He continued to sit there for hours, thinking about the terrible deed he'd done._ "It's is all broken…. just like a…mirror, yea that's right it's always there mocking you because it knows you can't fix it without seeing the damage you've caused" _he contemplated silently.

In all those hours he stared blankly at the weapon in his hands, like he was trying to blame it for his problem that he created. Minutes seemed to pass away as he tore his eyes from the scarlet drowned metal. It was then that he glanced at those glazed, cold and meticulous steel grey eyes. Looking up, he saw the snow falling calmly like the whole world was at peace.

"…_**kirei…" **_He said below a whisper, staring at the white snowflakes.

Too soon, he felt their footsteps coming closer. The heavy vibrations from oncoming people meant they were carrying some metal artillery. He stood up quickly, the jingling coming from his three black strapped belts. Then he dusted off his ripped dark blue jeans and blood stained white shirt. The snow covered his dark grey trainer as it kept falling with the wind. He turned around, gripping the handle of his golden blade. His pupils narrowed dangerously to slits when he saw who came after him.

In the distance there were four coal colour clothed men running towards him. They were wearing rusty chains all across their bodies, holding the ragged fabrics together. All their skins were a light tan, a bit darker than the golden sword fighter himself. The fresh air around him changed to a foul stench than lingered in the space around him. Everything about them screams death. The scythes hung loosely from their backs. All of their fur-coated belts held a small spear and a poison tipped dagger. The young brown locked boy just stood there patiently awaiting their arrival.

Once they were close enough, one of the four men brought out his small spear. This man had black spikey hair that was barely visible under coal black hood. All of their hoods covered their eyes in a dark shadow. In one fluent motion, the black haired one through he's small spear in a direct bee-line. The other three ran around the maroon eyed boy to create a circle so he couldn't escape.

The golden sword holder just stayed where he was, like he didn't realise they were there anymore. The spear slice through the air at a rapped pace toward the boy. He slapped out from his daze when he got the spear in his left arm. He quickly felt the sharp metal pierced his flesh. The small spear covered in blood landed in the willow tree. His crimson soaked arm fell to the floor. He turned to them, eyes flashed red.

His shoulders and right arm completely tense as the black hooded men saw the blood lust radiating from the brown hair man. Rage, pain and killer intent. That was all they could see in his eyes, there wasn't a trace of sorrow, sadness or mercy in them anymore.

The hooded figures hear a distinctive crack that echoed through the winter wasteland. All four men searched for the origins of the sound. They hear the sound again, the sound of cracking metal. All four eyes quickly focused on the boy's bracelet. The white gold pieces scattered on the ground as his aura swirled and twisted in rage. A faint glow of red surrounded his body, coating him like armour. His normal colour eyes bled a deep crimson as his canine and claws elongated. What was breaking was the boys control and his last chance at being norma….no human again: his holy lock.

The clouds blackened above, hiding the now scarlet coloured skies. The snow stopped falling and the wind gruel monstrous. It started to rain heavily, but this wasn't normal rain. When the rain hit the snow, it dyed it into a life giving liquid colour. It was raining blood.

The now red eyed boy lifted his head slowly, a cruel, psychotic smirk on his face. The rain drenches their clothes making the wild boy grin bigger. He glared at them hatefully with hollow eyes as his shirt became red. Before the four men could move, the one-armed boy disappeared. As fast as he disappeared, he reappeared behind the spikey hair. His right hand shot forwarded like an arrow for the man's neck.

Suddenly his hand stopped mere inches from the ma neck. Right after that he disappeared again but did not come back this time. The boy then reappeared near an old lighthouse near a familiar cliff.

With what little control he had left, he ran straight for the cliff in his fading memoires. Once he got there after a few minutes of run, he walked the edge of the cliff. He quickly dug his into the ground as a reminder that he was here. The waves crashed mercilessly at the bottom of the cliff. He did, with no regrets, jumped off the cliff. As he fell he felt finally at peace and nor did he worry anymore. When he came close to the sea, with his final breath he said

"_**Keizoku wa chikara nari…Moka-chan**_"

The person who died that day was…Aono Tsukune, the sin diminisher and devil blade master. Even those who are great shall fall by one thing: Death.

But lets go back to where it all began...

!

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please don't get mad at me because it will take me a long time to put up the second chapter.

Thank you for reading

Words:

_**Kirei-Beautiful **_

_**_**Keizoku wa chikara nari-Continuance (also) is power/strength(**Don't give up. Just continuing to hold on will yield/reveal strength and power. Continuing on after a setback is its own kind of strength. Perseverance is power)****_**_

_**_****ChibiDee out =P****_**_


End file.
